Goodnight Nurse Carter
by NiamhMcGrady-fanpage
Summary: "I am sorry she's gone" are the words no one wants to hear. The alternative ending to; Be Bold, Be Bold. Where Mary-Claire's day goes from bad to worse than before. Which could leave Harry wondering if he should of got a porter to take James down to X-ray.


"I am sorry Dr Tressler she has gone" Ric says as he steps away from her lifeless body and puts him arm around Harry trying to comfort the distraught doctor.

* * *

**2 hours earlier.**

Mary-Claire stepped onto AAU and found herself faced with a very anxious patient James, She decided that she would try and confront him and see what was really going on.

"Hello I am Nurse Carter, and you must be... James Henricks" Mary-Claire said with a friendly smile, the one she had always gave her patients. Harry watched from a far as Mary-Claire began the treatment on James, but he knew there was something not right with James and wondered what was really up with him.

* * *

"Why isn't he in x-ray?" Harry says and he places his files down on the desk, "Do you see any porters?" Fletch says as he flaps his arms up and down showing Harry that there was no porters at all on AAU, "I'll go" Mary-Claire says as she springs up out of her chair like a spring chicken, "Okay, but I want you back soon!" Fletch says laying down the rules with Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire walks over to James and tells him where she is taking him and that she will be taking him as all the porters have gone missing, So once Mary-Claire had told James where she was taking him, she headed for X-ray, but being closely watched by Harry who is still wondering why James is so anxious.

* * *

Once James had his X-Ray Mary-Claire helped James back into his wheel chair, and began to push him back up to AAU. She passed Zosia on the way and quickly stopped and said Hello and asked if Zosia was joining her later and Albie's, and Zosia's answer was "Yeah of course, I'll ask Dom and Arthur if they are joining us" Zosia said as she passed Mary-Claire, "See you later then" Mary-Claire says cheerfully.

"So are you and that polish looking Doctor friends then?" James questions, "Yeah kind off when she isn't being psychotic" Mary-Claire said with a little giggle. Mary-Claire made her way past all the cleaners and near the lift when James started to shout and try to hurt himself, "Hey please stop" Mary-Claire said in a caring tone.

* * *

Once James had stop trying to hurt himself he got up out of his wheel chair and walked towards Mary-Claire, making Mary-Claire back up into the wall where she hit her head, "Hey what are you doing?" Mary-Claire says in a concerned tone, "James please clam down and we can sort this" Mary-Claire adds as she backs into a cupboard that was near where she had stopped in the first place.

As James pushed her into the cupboard Mary-Claire lets out a scream for help but there was no one in the corridor to hear her cry for help. "James what are you doing?" Mary-Claire says as she is pushed into the corner of the cupboard, hitting the shelf's with a crash. "Please James, let us out and we can talk" Mary-Claire tries to plead again but it's not working and James has already broken off the lock to the door, "Sit down and shut up!" James yells at Mary-Claire.

* * *

Meanwhile back on AAU... "Have you seen Mc?" Harry questions as he walks over to Fletch, "Nope, she has been gone a while though" Fletch adds as he looks around AAU trying to see is he could spot the fiery red head. "You go have a look and I will ring Keller and X-ray see if she is there" Fletch adds.

"Have you seen Nurse Carter?" Harry questions each nurse as they walk down the corridor.

"Good afternoon this is Nurse Fletcher on AAU... yes good to hear from you too Zosia, have you seen Nurse Carter on your travels?" Fletch questions Zosia on the other end of the phone,

"No I haven't sorry, but I did see her earlier on my way down to X-ray" Zosia replies

"Okay, thanks anyway" Fletch answers before hanging up.

Harry runs back onto the ward and asks Fletch if he has heard anything from Mary-Claire, "No but Dr March saw her about 20 minutes ago" heading back from x-ray with James. "Okay I am going to look for her again, I am worried" Harry said as he sprinted for the door.

* * *

In the cupboard James is now asking Mary-Claire to cut the tattoo out of his chest but at the same time is threatening to stab her if she doesn't, "I am warning you Mary-Claire I will stab you if you don't do it!" James shouts again, "Okay fine" Mary-Claire gives in a sits him down on the floor next to the door, where she takes off her badge and slides it under to door.

* * *

Harry begins to run down the corridor with Fletch closely following "She isn't in radiology either" Fletch begins to say as he notices Harry picking up Mary-Claire's badge off the floor. "She is round here" Harry says as he puts her badge in his pocket.

"HARRY!" Mary-Claire cries as she hears his voice, "Sit still and shut up" James says as he grabs Mary-Claire and puts the knife to her neck, "Mary-Claire are you in there?" Harry says while trying to ram open the door, hopefully he wasn't going to barge in on someone making out.

"He's got a knife Harry" Mary-Claire cries out but is stopped by James putting his hand over her mouth, but as soon as he does that Mary-Claire bits his hand and breaks free from his grasp, but feels a hard but sharp punch in her back.

Mary-Claire can still hear the noise of Harry trying to break down to door, when she realises there is something wrong, the pain in her back/stomach starts to get worse, she places her hand on her back and then looks at her hand, her hand is covered in her blood.

"Mary-Claire are you alright?" Harry shouts thought the crack in the door, but Mary-Claire doesn't reply as she lets out is a little whimper. James on the other hand was enjoying watching Mary-Claire suffer as the blood starts to come thick and fast and doesn't show any sign of stopping even with Mary-Claire's best efforts to stop the bleed.

Fletch comes back with Ric who is trying to get thought to Mary-Claire who tries to speak but is speech less, "Mary-Claire?" Fletch shouts as Harry runs up against the door and tries to knock it down.

* * *

Soon as Harry tries to break the door down again they give up and call for security, but Mary-Claire is still losing blood and is now slumped against the wall, her eye sight is doubling and she keeps drifting in and out of consciousness, The door starts to open and Harry see's the pool of blood that is forming around a very pale looking Mary-Claire. "Look Fletch we need to get in there, she has been stabbed and she is bleeding out" Harry says as the security guards open to door a little more that Harry and one of the small guards could get in, Harry with the emergency trauma kit and the security guard with the hand cuffs to arrest James.

"Hey Mary-Claire look at me I am going to get you out of here okay?" Harry said as he lies Mary-Claire down on the floor so he could try at treat the wound, "Harry" Mary-Claire said as she looked up at Harry and gives a faint smile. "Stay with me Mc" Harry says as he begins to pack the wound which was bigger and deeper than expected.

* * *

Finally the other security guard opens the door and the shelf that was in the way of the door goes crashing down to the floor, "Right let's have a look at you MC" Ric says as he places and oxygen mask over Mary-Claire's very pale face. "I...I..." Mary-Claire begins but is cut off by Harry "No don't speak MC save yourself" Harry cuts her off before looking up at Fletch with a concerned look on his face.

"She is losing too much blood" Ric says as he cuts her top open so he could place the heart monitors on her chest, "Harry...I...I... Love you" Mary-Claire says as she removes her oxygen mask to speak to Harry and with that her eyes roll and the heart rate monitor goes off. "She has gone into Cardiac arrest, start CPR" Fletch says as he reads her heart rate on the screen.

"1..2..3..4" Ric says as he counts the chest compressions, but after 10 minutes of trying to bring Mary-Claire back they agree, but Harry is in denial and tries to plead Ric to carry on "Please once more" Harry cries as the tears stream down his face, he grabs hold of Mary-Claire's hand and says "Please, Please come back Mc, I love you too."

"I am so sorry Dr Tressler she's gone" Ric says as he steps away from her lifeless body and puts him arm around Harry trying to comfort the distraught doctor. "But she was fine earlier" Harry cries, "I know but things can change so differently" Ric says as he notices Fletch standing there with two other men, "Hi, they are here to take her to the mortuary, they will clean her up and you can see her later" Fletch begins.

Harry nods and the two men come in and lift her body onto the trolley, but first Harry gives her a kiss on the head before letting the Men from the mortuary take her away.

* * *

Harry walks back onto AAU with Ric and Fletch, his head still hung low and everyone on the ward stops and looks at him but Ric speaks and tells everyone to get back to what they were doing and leads Harry into the office he shares with Serena.

While sitting in the office Harry puts his hand into his pocket and picks out Mary-Claire's name badge and looks at it before smiling to himself and holding the badge close to his heart "Miss you" Harry whispers to himself before noticing Mary-Claire's locker key attached to the badge.

"Sorry to disturb you Dr Tressler, the mortuary called you can go and see Mary-Claire now" Raf comes in and gives a little smile to Harry to reassure him. "Okay thanks" Harry mutters as he gets up and pushes the chair back under the desk.

* * *

When he arrives at the Mortuary the young woman who is there lets Harry into the room that they have placed Mary-Claire in, and he suddenly bursts into tears as he see Mary-Claire and knew it wasn't a horrible dream, "I am so sorry" Harry whispers as he walks over to Mary-Claire.

But for the first time ever he notices how at piece Mary-Claire looks, her Auburn mid-length hair has been let down and is now over her shoulders, but the one thing Harry wanted to hear was Mary-Claire's bright and Engaging voice again for one last time, and to see her bright green eyes looking back at him.

but the one thing he will never forget was her last words to him 'I love you'. Harry decided after an hour of sitting with Mary-Claire he would leave and go home so he said some words like she was coming back which was "Goodnight Nurse Carter" and he said it like he was going to speak to her tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Please read and review and let me know what you think!**

**But thank god she didn't die in the episode tonight 'Be Bold, Be Bold. **


End file.
